gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Jessica Parker
Sarah Jessica Parker, born March 25, 1965,jessicaparker/biography/ Sarah Jessica Parker biography is a 53-year-old American actress, producer, model and producer. She best is known for her role as Carrie Bradshaw on Sex and the City, (plus Sex and the City 2). Parker guest starred as Isabelle Wright in Season Four on Glee. Personal life She was born on March 25, 1965 in Nelsonville, Ohio to the Stephen Parker and Barbra Forste. She is the daughter of Barbara Parker, a nursery school operator and teacher, and Stephen Parker,an entrepreneur and journalist. Parker's mother was of English and German descent; through her mother, Parker is descended from Esther Elwell, one of the accused during the Salem witch trials. She has four brothers, Pippin, Timothy, Aaron (half), Andrew (half), and three sisters, Rachel, Alegra (half), and Megan (half).SJP Bio Parker studied at the American Ballet School, the Professional Children's School, and Dwight Morrow High School. She participated in shows such as "The Innocents", "The Sound of Music", and "Annie." After graduating she continued to pursue her acting career rather than continuing her education. Parker married Matthew Broderick on May 19, 1997 and the couple's first child, James, was born in October 2002. Their second and third child, Marion and Tabitha, were delivered via surrogate in June 2009.Sarah Jessica Parker and Matthew Broderick Reveal Twins' Names June 2009. She runs her own production company, is on the board of The New York City Ballet, is a UNICEF Ambassador and fundraises for New York schools.More Than A Woman: Sarah Jessica Parker March 2013. She is best friends with co-star Kate Hudson, Cassandra July on Glee. Career She is best known for her leading role as Carrie Bradshaw on the HBO television series Sex and the City (1998–2004), for which she won four Golden Globe Awards, three Screen Actors Guild Awards, and two Emmy Awards. She played the same role in the 2008 feature film based on the show, Sex and the City: The Movie, and in its sequel, Sex and the City 2, which opened on May 26, 2010. Parker has appeared in many other films. She has also become the face of the world's biggest fashion brands through her work in a variety of advertising campaigns. Parker was announced, in April 2015, to be in her second HBO series titled Divorce. She will also be the executive produce and will portray Frances.Sarah Jessica Parker Comedy DivorceLands Series Order at HBO Molly Shannon (fellow Glee guest star) will portray her high-strung friend, Diane. Filmography Trivia *She has her own clothing line named Bitten. *She has three fragrances, Covet,'' Lovely'', and SJP NYC. *She made her first TV special at the age of 8. *She was also in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, but it was an off-broadway production. Gallery sjp1.jpg sjp2.jpg sjp3.jpg sjp4.jpg sjp5.jpg sjp6.jpg sjp7.jpg sjp8.jpg sjp9.jpg sjp10.jpg sjp11.jpg sjp12.jpg sjp13.jpg sjp14.jpg sjp15.jpg sjp16.jpg sjp17.jpg sjp18.jpg sjp19.jpg sjp20.jpg sjp21.jpg sjp22.jpg sjp23.jpg sjp24.jpg sjp25.jpg sjp26.jpg sjp27.jpg sjp28.jpg sjp29.jpg sjp30.jpg SJP 10.jpg SJP 11.jpg SJP HARPER BAZAAR1.jpg Harper Bazaar Cover.jpg SP Harper Bazaar.jpg Neil and Sarah.jpg Sarah 9.10.jpg Sarah 9.10 (2).jpg Sarah 9.10 (4).jpg SarahInstyle.jpg SP instyle .jpg SJP Collection .jpg SJP Collection (2).jpg SJP Collection (3).jpg SJP Collection (4).jpg SJP Collection (5).jpg IM and SJP.jpg SJPGlee (3).jpg SJPGlee (2).JPG SJPGlee (1).jpg SJP Power of Women Variety.jpg SPJ EDIT.jpg SPJ EDIT(2).jpg SPJ EDIT(3).jpg SPJ EDIT(4).jpg SPJ EDIT(5).jpg SPJ EDIT(6).jpg SJP MetGala 2014.jpg SJP MetGala 2014(2).jpg SJP MetGala 2014(3).jpg SJP KC MetGala 2014.jpg SJP 2014 Cannes Lions.jpg SJP 2014 Cannes Lions, 2.jpg Matt and SJP Clever Little Lies.jpg Matt and SJP CLL.jpg Matt and SJP CLL, 2.jpg SP IOAP.jpg M and SP IOAP,.jpg SP IOAP, 2.jpg SP IOAP, 3.jpg tumblr_njoqgcDyRD1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Sarah Feb.jpg Sarah Glamour .jpg Sarah Glamour May.jpg Sarah Glamour 2015.jpg S Cosmopolitan Aug, 2015.jpg SJP Cosmopolitan Aug, 2015.jpg SJP jeans .jpeg SP jeans .jpeg SP HB 2015.jpeg SJ HB.jpeg SJP HB .jpeg SJP MarieClaire Sep 2016.jpeg SJP MarieClaire Sep 2016 2.jpeg SJP MarieClaire Sep 2016 3.jpeg SJP ACE Awards .jpeg SJP ACE Awards C2.jpeg SJP ACE Awards 4.jpeg SJP ACE Awards 5.jpeg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars